Steven Crain
Steven "Steve" Crain is a major character in the first season of The Haunting of Hill House. Profile Appearance Daario Naharis 2.0 but with short hair, glasses and no beard. Personality As a child, Steve is a loving, caring older brother who is helpful around the house, from aiding his father in renovation efforts, to comforting his younger siblings when they are scared. As an adult, Steve deals with his past trauma by writing it down and publishing it as a novel, much to his siblings' chagrin. He is worn down by guilt and often comes off as inconsiderate. History Then Steven is the oldest child of Hugh and Olivia Crain. He is the other brother of Shirley, Theadora, Luke, and Eleanor Crain. In summer of 1992, he and his family move to Hill House. Steven and Clara Dudley talk about the Hills. He goes to the tree house to tell his brother ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). Around three in the morning, Steven is awakened by his father. They wait in the room as Olivia Crain tries to open the door. After she walks away, he says they're going to run. He tells him to close his eyes and he'll carry him out. Steven ignores this and sees his mother limping after them as he is carried. As they drive away, he sees Olivia Crain looking out of the window. He yells at his dad that they can't leave her, but he ignores him ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). Hugh and Steven meet with a lawyer who advises him to talk to the press. If he loses, they have to live with Janet ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). Right out of college, he had a vasectomy. He got engaged to Leigh, then married. They tried for kids and she was upset it wasn't working. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to pass on his "rotten" genes ("Witness Marks"). At his house, Shirley Crain and Steven get into an argument ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). She tells him not to publish it ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). He meets with Nell, Theodora Crain, Kevin Harris, and Shirley Crain. He offers to split the money, but they agree not to (Touch). Theodora takes his money ("Touch"). He attends Eleanor Crain's wedding and they find that Theodora Crain is gay ("Open Casket"). He wrote at least 10 books"Steven Sees a Ghost". Now On October 27, 2018, Steven meets with Irene Walker to discuss her experiences with ghosts. He receives a phone call from Eleanor Crain, but ignores it. When he's setting up his room for the night, Shirley phones and says that she's worried about her, and he says he'll look into it ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). He talks to Paige and asks about Luke Crain. He phones Nell and tells her that Luke received his 90 day chip and he can chat with her the next day, if she'd like ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). That night, Hugh calls him and tells him to watch his sister. He falls asleep ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). He awakens at 12:03, gasping for air. He realizes what the phenomenon was caused by. He tells this to Irene Walker the next day. He sighs a book for her and agrees to tell her story ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). At 3:40, he calls Leigh Crain to say that Nell might show up at the house ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). He returns to his apartment in LA. He notices Luke stealing from him. He finds Eleanor in his house. His father phones and says that she's dead. He falls to the ground ("Steven Sees a Ghost"). At 2:22, he phones Shirley and tells her that Nell died ("Open Casket"). Steve and Shirley talk and she tells him that he has to get Luke and Hugh there ("Open Casket"). Relationships *to be added* Gallery *to be added* Quotes * "No living organism can continue to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality." - in Steven Sees a Ghost * "A ghost can be a lot of things. A memory, a daydream, a secret. Grief, anger, guilt. But, in my experience, most times they're just what we want to see." - in Steven Sees a Ghost * "Hill House, not sane, stood by itself against its hills, holding darkness within; it had stood for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, bricks met neatly, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone." - in Silence Lay Steadily Trivia *to be added* Category:Characters Category:Crain Family Category:Male Characters Category:Alive